The Next Generation
by Gary Mikawa
Summary: See, like, Gatomon and Patamon are hiding something from Kari and T.K., and it turns out to be a Digiegg. Well, actually, two Digieggs! And evil things CONVENIENTLY turn up at the same time. R&R!
1. Prologue

Heya, me again. Again. And Again. Well I've started on a new fanfic, this one's a bit different from me, seeing as there's no military or spy stuff, so it might be a little, erm... "mediocre" (I don't know, what do you think?). Speaking of which, anyone think I'm playing too much Tom Clancy or Metal Gear? Seriously, anyone? 

Hey, does anyone know whether fanfictionnet means that we still can have song lyrics in stories but no using copy-n-paste, or that we can't do it at all? When they say 'If you did not write it, do not post it.'. Cause I don't get it.

One thing. Since this is my fic, it is subject to a few things.  
1. This is a Takari/ PataGato.  
2. Kari has psychic powers and T.K., well, let's say it's a surprise.  
3. Palmon likes pepperoni.

Well, here you go. The Next Generation, Prologue.

After Maths...

'Just another day at school.' Kari thought.

"So, not much been happening lately, eh?" Kari said.

"Nope" Yolei replied.

"That's the thing about the Digital World, whenever there's a problem, it's fun even though we're risking our necks, and when there's no trouble, it's safe, yet really really boring." she sighed.

"Hey, wanna go bowling with me and the girls tonight?" Yolei asked.

"Sure. Nothing else to do anyway. I'll let Gatomon have her time."

Yolei winked at Kari.

"Alright."

"I'll call you."

"Sure. Say, this wouldn't happen to be one of your uncle's bowling alleys, would it?" Kari queried.

"Nah, same place."

"Okay." Kari turned on her mp3.

At Physics...

'Man, this is really boring. I'm practically asleep. So, bowling tonight, and I'm the best, how ironic. Damn, I can still feel that pizza. Whoa, I'm thinking to myself. Wait, are my eyes opened or closed?... Closed!'

"Yamato Ishida! Pay attention!"

"Yes, m'aam." Matt responded.

'Damn, I can't take it. Something's gotta happen or I'm gonna jump out the window.'

The bell rang.

"Finally!" he thought out loud. Everyone looked at him.

"Err, I mean, already?" he grinned guiltily.

"Class dismissed. Thanks for the bouquet, John."

John smiled at her.

Matt glared at her.

"I hate you, Matt."

"Yeah, I know."

Outside the classroom was the stairway. While he was walking down it, his cell phone rang.

"Yeah, talk to me."

"Hi, Matt."

"Oh T.K., it's you. Need something?"

"Um, yeah, I'm gonna be late, so I'm guessing you don't have to come get me, 'kay?"

"Yeah, sure. Hey, it's Friday, come join us for bowling."

"Okay. Same place?"

"Same place."

"Meet you there."

"Later, bro."

Matt kept his cell phone.

"Hey, Matt." a familiar girl came out of a room.

"Hey Mimi." he grinned.

And in the gym...

"Pass it here." one guy shouted.

He caught the ball. Another one marked '9' from the other team came his way. He dribbled underneath number 9 and shoved it into basket.

"Slam dunk! Way to go, dude!" his teammate gave him a high five.

"Hey T.K." Davis came along.

"How you doing? Soccer over?"

"Yeah. Is this why you're staying late?"

"There's a match in two weeks, we've gotta practice."

"Figures. Maybe you'd like to try for football sometime."

"Yeah right. And you'd like to try for basketball."

"Phff."

"Come on, try one."

Davis took the ball. He readied himself, and threw the ball as hard as he could.

"Did I get it? Hey, where'd it go? Oww!" Davisgroaned a second after the ball hit his head.

"Man, your head's like a ball magnet." T.K. grinned.

"That's only with basketball."

"Oh well." T.K. grabbed the ball and landed it in the hoop from five metres.

"You seriously need more practice?"

"That was a lucky one."

Later, around eight at the Kamiyas,

"Well, I'm off Gatomon." Kari grabbed her wallet.

"Okay. Is it just me or does everyone always seem to wear the same thing every day?" Gatomon raised an eyebrow.

"I dunno. Is it just me or are you hiding something?"

"What, are you crazy! Hiding something, that's a good one, haha..."

"Okay. Hey, do you know where Tai's going?"

"Beats me."

"Well, see you later."

"Later."

Kari left the room. Gatomon hopped over and closed the door.

"Phew." she sat near the bed.

"Boo."

"Ahh! Patamon... what, are you trying to scare me to death?" Gatomon growled.

Patamon backed away, covering some of his face with his ears. "I'm sorry." he finally spoke "Can you forgive me?"

Gatomon frowned at him. 'Man, he's really cute when he does that.'

"Okay." Gatomon said.

"Really? Thanks!" Patamon smiled again. "Say, where's everyone?"

"Tai went somewhere and Kari went somewhere. If I knew, I'd tell you, but I don't."

"So, everyone's out? No one at home?"

"Yep, just you and me."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep."

"Not a living soul, or -"

"YES! I'M A HUNDRED PERCENT SURE! NO ONE AT ALL!" she yelled at him "Jesus..."

"Okay!"

"What are you so happy about?"

"You know..."

"Oohhhh. But what if I don't want too?" Gatomon sniggered.

"What! But you said..."

"Heh heh."

"Hey!"

"Come on, chill out."

"But..."

"Never mind..."

At the bowling alley...

"Come on! Over here!" Mimi called.

"Just a second." Kari said, bringing over some food.

Sora threw a ball, and hit the last two pins down. She let out a sigh. "Now this is how bowling should be. No guys, no shortage of food, and no going home until I beat ya."

"Heh heh heh. Then we're never going home. C'mon Kari, your turn." Mimi sniggered.

Kari rolled one, and it decided to land in the gutter.

"Now there's something you don't see everyday. C'mon, Kari." Sora said.

"Here goes." Kari struck down all ten with the second ball.

"Nice one!" Mimi winked.

At the other end of the bowling alley...

"Hey, Joe. You made it." Tai greeted.

"Yeah, sorry I'm late." he responded.

"Nevermind. Saved you a game." Matt grinned mischievously.

"Well well well... whatcha do? Drop every ball down the gutter?" Joe quipped.

"Yep. You're welcome."

"Hey, I've improved. A little." Joe said. He then proceeded to roll a strike.

"Hoo boy." Tai said.

"Now this is how bowling should be." Joe grinned. "No girls, no food, and no going home till I beat ya."

"Well good luck with that." Matt said.

And that's when Davis arrived.

"S'up Dave?" T.K. called.

"Hey guys. And T.K.?"

"Yeah, Dave?"

"Don't call me that."

"'kay, Dave. Err, I mean, dude. Heh." T.K. chuckled.

"Hey! C'mon, man. That's not cool."

At the girls lane...

"So Kari, what was that about Gatomon being alone?" Yolei questioned.

"Eh? Oh, I dunno. She said she wanted some time alone." Kari said.

"Really? I wonder what she's doing..." Yolei smirked.

"Well don't. You're too young to know." she replied.

"Oh. Eww..."

"What about you, Kari?" Sora queried.

"Nah. Psychic maturity. Should be the equivalent of four years. That's about your age, right?" Kari winked.

"Right..." Sora smiled.

"Yay, I win!" Mimi said, flashing the v-sign.

"Another game?" Sora asked.

"Anytime, anywhere." she responded.

"Oh yeah?" Sora grinned.

"Yeah!"

"Bring it on!"

"Think you can beat me?"

"Erm, okay. Me and Yolei are gonna go get some more food." Kari left.

"Hey, wait for me!" Yolei ran after her.

The Digital world

"Hey, what time is it?"

"About nine. Something wrong, Veemon?" Gabumon asked.

"Oh, nothing."

"You're up, Agumon, Veemon."

"Bring it on!" Veemon gestured.

"Don't get cocky, kid." Agumon got into a fighting position.

"Hey, I'm not a kid anymore. In fact, I pretty much bea..."

Agumon landed a punch on his face.

"Oww! Hey, that's not fair!" Veemon growled. He rubbed his cheek.

"Well, you're not paying attention." Agumon informed him.

"Are you suggesting something?" Veemon responded.

"Maybe I am. So what?" Agumon sneered.

"I'm alert, I pay attention to what's goin' on." Veemon replied.

"You weren't just now." Agumon pointed out.

"Yeah, one time. So what if..."

"And there was that time when you tripped on T.K.'s digivice and nearly broke it. And the time when you walked straight into that mailbox. And the time when you accidentally set thirty minutes instead of thirty seconds on the microwave. And..."

"Well, if Davis' mum hadn't put it up on that hard to reach counter, I wouldn't have..."

"Quiet. You talk too much." Agumon said.

"Hey, let's order chinese." Palmon said to Gabumon.

"Whaddya got against me?" Veemon questioned.

"Nothing, I'm just pointing out the fact that your attention span is ridiculously short." Agumon answered.

"Oh, my attention span is short now, is it?" Veemon snorted.

"Ridiculously." Agumon added.

"OH MAN! Stop that!" Veemon shouted.

"Quit whining." Agumon muttered.

"Look, I'm not whining!" Veemon replied.

"Nah, I prefer pizza. How about that?" Gabumon asked.

"Yes, you are. You're always whining." Agumon grinned.

"No I don't!" Veemon shouted.

"Yes, you do." Agumon frowned.

"You wanna fight me?" Veemon brought up his fists.

"Wasn't that what we were supposed to be doing?" Agumon pointed out.

"Yeah, sure. But I want pepperoni! And no excuses this time!" Palmon said.

"Yeah. But maybe if you didn't start this argument, we wouldn't be..."

Agumon used Pepper Fire.

"Oof! Hey, don't do that." Veemon growled.

"Hey, order a large, will ya?" Hawkmon said.

"Not paying attention." Agumon grinned.

"Dammit, I don't have to take this here." Veemon punched the rock next to him. A few chunks and some dust came out.

"Yeah, you'd prefer to take it somewhere else." Agumon snorted.

"Are you suggesting something?" Veemon asked.

"Oh, I don't know." Agumon blew a raspberry at him.

"Dammit, stop. You are so immature." Veemon answered.

"No, you are."

"Oh hell, this isn't getting us anywhere!"

"No, you are."

"Now you're just being silly."

"No, you are."

"Just SHUT UP!" Veemon yelled.

"No, you shut up." Agumon replied.

"No, you shut up!"

"No, you shut up."

"Nut case."

"Moron."

"Loser."

"Crybaby."

"Jerk."

"Greenhorn."

"Idiot."

"Fungus."

"You wore Kari's makeup."

"You got a girly face."

"You suck eggs."

"You got a fat -"

"Your attacks suck, and they can barely scratch my -"

"You went into the womens bathroom."

"You have a bad voice actor!"

"You suck, and Gatomon hates you cause you're so damn ugly!"

"What did you say!"

"You heard me."

"You wanna f-"

"Guys, this is supposed to be training. You're supposed to battle each other. Stop arguing." Armadillomon instructed.

"Yeah, he's right. Let's stop arguing and start fighting!" Agumon charged at Veemon. Veemon jumped up into the air.

"Vee Head Butt!"

Agumon dodged the attack, leaving Veemon to crash into a tree. Veemon got up and turned around.

"Pepper Fire!"

Veemon ducked. The fireball missed, and he ran forward, punching Agumon in the stomach.

"Who wants pizza?" Hawkmon asked.

Agumon floored Veemon with his fist. Veemon retaliated by tripping him. Agumon fell.

"Sérieusement. Qui est l'idiot qui a écrit ceci ? Était-ce CF?" Gomamon asked.

"Vous parlez français ? Il est si romantique. Bien, je pense que c'était Gary." Biyomon answered.

"Ce qui ? Il aime faire ceci?" Gomamon queried.

"Oui, je sais. C'est stupide." Biyomon said.

"That is stupid." Gomamon agreed.

"Come get some." Veemon barked.

"Eat this!" Agumon aimed a punch at his face.

Back at the Kamiya residence...

"Ahh! Kari... what are you doing?" Tai asked.

"Nothing, what about you?" she replied.

"Me? Oh, I just went out for a while."

"Really? Me too." Kari said.

"Well..."

"C'ya!" they both said simultaneously. Kari headed for her room and Tai went to the kitchen.

Arriving at her room, Kari twisted the knob. She entered the room, and saw something go out the window.

"Kari. You're back already?"

"Oh, yeah."

"Erm, I'll be right back." Gatomon said.

Gatomon went out the window.

"Hey, Pata. I think you can come in. She doesn't suspect anything."

"What about them? Are they safe?"

"Yeah. I kept them under the bed."

"Phew."

"Hey, Pata. Let's just sit here. It's so romantic."

And they sat there, gazing at the stars.

"Hey, ever wonder what the stars really are?" Patamon asked.

"I dunno. I remember someone saying that they're really giant balls of hot gasses that glow, like the sun, only further away." Gatomon recalled.

"Heh, what idiot came up with that theory?" Patamon scoffed.

"A friend." Gatomon replied.

"Oh... I'm sorry."

"No, it's not you fault."

Patamon sat there quietly.

"Let's go back inside." Gatomon suggested.

"'kay." Patamon concurred.

They went back through the window.

"Hey guys. What's up? T.K. just brought his new Xbox36O." Kari grinned.

"And just where did you get an Xbox36O? They don't come out until like, next year." Gatomon said.

"Err... well... hey, look! A Digimon!" T.K. pointed at the window.

"Right..." Patamon frowned.

"I tried." T.K. told Kari.

"What game is this?" Patamon asked.

"Halo Two." Kari answered.

"I didn't know you liked these kinds of games, Kari." Gatomon said.

"I don't. But this game, what's not to like? I mean, it's Halo2. Do I have to spell it out for you? H-AL-O two." Kari said.

Well, that's the prologue. Most of it is pointless, I know. But gimme a break. It's 3.46a.m. right now, and I'm probably not thinking clearly. Leave a comment, I really need them,but don't ask me why I'm awake so late at night writing fanfiction when I should really be studying for that test. Well, c'ya.


	2. Secrets Revealed

Heya! So how was the prologue? Hope it wasn't boring, considering the gratuities. 

Well, the genres of this fic, I think, would be mainly action/adventure and romance, but I hope to add some humour, suspense, sci-fi, thriller, and, anything else that I'd like to add in. Oh yeah, Palmon still likes pepperoni ;). T for crude humour and possible comic mischief, minor suggestive adult themes, some violence and possibly language. Let's see, I don't own Digimon, they belong to some other people, however I do own the idea for this story, so please, no plagiarism. Did I forget anything?

Also, I'd like to point out that I'm not so much into Mimiato. I'm pretty much just a Takari fan. It's just that it seems right (to me anyway), but I know that not everyone agrees. Sorry if you don't like it, I'll just warn of any other "pairings" next time, k?

Well, here it is.

* * *

The Next Generation

Chapter 1: Secrets Revealed

* * *

"GATOMONNNNNN!" 

"Yeah, coming." Gatomon leaped off the kitchen table and headed for Kari's room.

"Yeah?" Gatomon asked.

"Could you please explain WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" Kari didn't look too happy.

"Ooh. A Digiegg. I wonder how that got there, heh heh..." Gatomon grinned.

"You're sweating."

"Erm, no I'm not?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Err, well, you see..."

"Hmm?"

Gatomon sighed. "I thought you wouldn't approve." Gatomon looked down.

"Hey, come here Gatomon."

"Yeah?"

"Don't worry about it. You can tell me anything. You see, I'm not upset because you had an egg, I'm upset because you didn't tell me."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I don't like you hiding things from me."

"How come?" Gatomon asked.

"Because, if there's a problem, I won't be able to help." Kari explained.

"Really? How come you didn't-"

"Shh. Because I can't do that to Digimon, you know that."

"Oh yeah. Well, erm, Kari?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, there's something else you should know." Gatomon said shyly.

"What is it?" Kari asked.

"Well, erm, you see... err..." Gatomon stuttered.

"Don't worry. You can tell me, no matter what it is."

"Well... follow me."

Gatomon lead her to the bookcase. She climbed to the second level, and pulled out a few books.

"Well? What is it?" Kari queried.

"Here." Gatomon held something purple and green.

"Another one? How many..."

"Well, there's about five more in this house, and Pata has another dozen or so at T.K.'s house, and Agumon's hiding another three somewhere, and Palmon's got another eight or so, and-"

"Oh, my, god..." Kari practically fainted.

"Just kidding! There's only two."

"What! You gave me a freakin' heart attack, you bloody dy-"

"Heh heh. Sorry. Just wanted to see how you'd react." Gatomon scratched the fur at the back of her neck.

"Yeah, well, wouldn't be easy with a few dozen or so. But there's just one thing I'd like to know."

"Yes?"

"Both of them from last night?"

"No, just the other one that was under the bed. This one we've had about three weeks ago."

"I thought it was just last night. How many times did you..." Kari looked uneasy.

"Trust me, you don't wanna know." Gatomon said.

"Erm, okay. I'm gonna back off now."

"Easy, Kari. I'm still just me."

"You're not the you that I knew."

"What me do you know?"

"The you that you know that was you before you now."

"Me before what?"

"You know..."

"Oh, that me before I decided on something and became a slightly different me from the me before me now?"

"Yeah. The you that wasn't so you now, now that you're you now."

"Okay, I'm confused."

"Now that you have Digieggs to look after."

"Ohhhh."

"Well, they're your kids, and I'm not gonna judge you any differently."

"Thanks a lot, Kari."

"But we've gotta keep this down. The others will freak out if they find out about this. Especially Veemon."

"Veemon still has a crush on me?"

"Technically, he likes you, but he thinks it's love."

"Oh."

"But we're gonna keep it a secret, right?" Kari confirmed.

"Keep what a secret?" Tai entered the room.

"TAI! Err, well, nothing." Gatomon backed off, pushing the Digieggs under the bed at the same time.

"What is it! Wasn't T.K. over last night? Kari, you didn't!" Tai asked.

"No. Nothing like that."

"You're still underaged, you know that." Tai said.

"I didn't!"

"Okay, okay. So what it the big secret, then?" Tai asked.

"Err, well, ahh, yeah..." Gatomon stammered.

"T.K. got a new Xbox36O!" Kari said suddenly.

"What! Those don't come out till next year! Where is it!" Tai questioned.

"Right here, next to the telly. He left it here for us to play." Kari pointed to the big white box.

"Whoa!" Tai went over and hugged it.

"Tai, you're drooling." Gatomon pointed out.

"What games you got!" Tai asked.

"The old ones. New games are still being in development. But there'll be absolutely no lag or problems. At all. Ever."

"Ah well. Let's play splitscreen."

"Okay." Kari turned to Gatomon. "That was a close one." she whispered.

"Yeah, I know."

* * *

Somewhere else... 

"Tomorrow, and tomorrow, and tomorrow, creeps this pretty-"

"Petty." T.K. corrected.

"...creeps this petty pace from day to day." Davis continued.

"To the last syllable of counted-"

"Recorded." T.K. corrected again.

"...of recorded time. And all of yesterdays lighted morons-"

"Fools." T.K. said.

"...yesterday's lighted fools. Out, out -"

"Brief." T.K. sighed.

"...brief candle. Life's but a moving-"

"Walking." T.K. frowned.

"Ahh, I give up! What's with this poetry anyway? If that Shookspear guy didn't-"

"Shakespearee. Davis, this is English literature. I just can't see you as Romeo. Why do you want this part anyway?" T.K. questioned.

"What do you think? Kari's in it." Davis informed him.

"She is? Oh well. I'm not worried."

"You're not? Whew... hey!"

"Well, you know what I mean." T.K. said.

"Yeah. ...hey!"

"Nevermind. Hey, are you coming to that TimeFreeze concert?" T.K. queried.

"No, I can't get a ticket." he sounded disappointed.

"Don't worry. Free backstage passes. Yolei's other uncle works there. How many does she have anyway?"

"Free! Backstage! Passes! What's the catch?"

"Nothing. But you know..."

"Yeah, I know. But they're only slips of paper, so what could possibly be wrong with them?"

"You never know." T.K. said in a mysterious way.

"Eh?"

"Never mind."

* * *

Outside Kari's room... 

"Man, I can't believe how Tai much Tai loves that game game." Gatomon said.

"Yeah, good thing at least he didn't notice us going." Kari sighed.

"So, what's up?"

"Does T.K. know about this?"

"I don't think so. But maybe he doe-" Gatomon answered.

She was interrupted by a beep from Kari's digivice.

"What is it?" Gatomon asked.

"The Digital World. There's trouble afoot. But, it's strange." Kari noted.

"What? What's wrong?"

"It's so vaguely familiar. This signal, it's like the one that came on when Ken was the Digimon Emperor, using all those collars and such."

"But Ken's a good guy now!"

"I know."

"Kari?"

"Tai. You got it too?"

"Yeah. Where's Ken? Isn't he with one of us now?" Tai questioned.

"Yeah. I just don't get it. It doesn't make any sense."

"He couldn't have gone back to the dark side, could he?"

"I don't know. Only one way to find out." Kari took out her phone.

* * *

At the somewhere else with T.K., Ken and Davis... 

"Hey, my digivice's beeping." Davis said.

"Mine too." T.K. responded.

"There's trouble. In the Digital World." Davis stared at his.

"Thanks, Mr. Obvious. What... it's Ken!" T.K. exclaimed.

"But, it can't be me! I'm right here." the now pale raven hair pointed out.

"Yeah, but, that's what the Digivice says. What's up with that?" Davis frowned.

His cellphone started ringing.

* * *

With Izzy and the others... 

"Eh?"

"What is it, Izzy?" Matt asked.

"Guys, come have a look at this."

Their digivices started beeping at the same time.

"Hmm?"

"Something's going on in the Digital World. Something big. It's Ken?" Izzy scratched his head.

"Isn't Ken with T.K. and Davis?" Joe murmured.

"Yeah. Better call them."

Back at wherever Davis and the others could possibly be on a Saturday morning...

"This is Ken. Whaddya need?"

"Ken, erm, whatcha doing?"

"Kari? Yeah, I'm staring at my Digivice. Why?"

"Ah. It's not you, is it?"

"No. What should we do?"

"Hold on, I've got a new message. ...it's Izzy. He's telling us to meet up in the Digital World."

"Yeah, we got it too." Davis said.

"We'll be there." Ken cut the connection. "Well, better get moving."

"Okay. But we can't get in from here." T.K. noted.

"Well, too bad. Let's go home and have some pie."

"No, Davis! No pie!" Ken said.

"Let's take a taxi. I've got a computer at my house that we can use." T.K. suggested.

"'kay. Let's move." Davis said.

The other two in the room stared at him.

"What? What?" Davis asked.

"Nothing..."

* * *

And finally, back in the Digital World... 

"Where are they? If I have to wait one more minute, I'll-"

"You'll what, bro?" T.K. and his group dropped down from above.

"Never you mind. So Izzy, you're the genius. Why are we here?"

"Okay, take a look at my laptop here. Notice anything?" Izzy queried.

"Yeah, there are some black spots and some white spots! What do I win?" Mimi grinned.

"Nothing. See, this is a map. Same map as before. See these?" Izzy pointed. "They are under the influence of mind control towers."

"You mean?" Yolei started.

"No, they're different." Izzy said.

"They're practically the same thing." Yolei pointed out.

"No. See, the Internet protocol of these specific constructs are relayed out of a transmission dish, creating a more accurate signal which can not only be used to control the surrounding, but can be redirected at any given location."

"Izzy, you know I hate it when you don't speak English." Sora frowned.

"Okay, forget all that. It's the same thing, okay? Happy now!"

"Yep." Yolei rested her head on a rock.

"So now what?" Tai sighed.

"Well, as far as I know-" Cody closed his eyes.

A Digimon sprang out from behind the trees. It ran up towards the team and tried to slash Cody.

He drew a sword from nowhere, and countered the attack. Cody then proceeded to attack the Digimon. After being slashed several times, the black figure fled.

"What was that?"Matt frowned.

"It was a Zuerstmon. A new species. Rookies. I have no idea where they came from. They should be easy to handle, but in groups, they're a nightmare. They have several attacks, most notably of-" Izzy droned on.

"Okay, okay. I didn't ask for your life story."Matt said. "But, assuming you're correct, which isn't very hard to do, why did one attack us?"

"I don't know." it was the first time anyone ever heard him say that.

"Well, what now?" Davis closed his eyes and rested his head on a tree.

"Well, maybe we should... what was that?" Izzy looked around, ditto the others.

They heard a hiss and in the blink of an eye, were surrounded by dozens of the new Zuerstmon. Cody drew his sword, but all the others had only their bare hands to fight with.

"We're doomed." Ken said.

And that's when the cavalry arrived. Well, not really. But the Digimon did arrive in time.

"Marching Fishes!" Gomamon shouted.

"Pepper Fire." Agumon breathed.

In a long and relentless battle, the Zuerstmon and the other Digimon fought each other. Many were injured and more were killed. It caused mass destruction and killed many innocents, severely damaging the Digital World. The Digidestined were hunted down like the dogs they are...

Okay, so that isn't exactly what happened. Actually, the Zuerstmon were pretty weak, and easily defeated by the others. As Gabumon finished off the last one, thunder was heard in the distance. VERY odd thunder.

"What was that?" Hawkmon raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know. We'd better check it out." Izzy said.

"Eh?" Gatomon stared up at the tree. A figure was crouching there. She only made out a human form and some purple before it disappeared.

"Gatomon?" Armadillomon called.

Gatomon felt, or rather, heard a weird buzzing noise. It seemed to come from nowhere, and everywhere.

"Ahh..." Gatomon fell to her knees.

"Gatomon?" Patamon hopped up to her.

"...I'm fine." she spoke.

"What happened to your voice?" Kari noted the weird breathing. It sounded like... like she was talking through a gas mask.

"Ooh... my head..." Gatomon rubbed it.

"What's wrong?" Patamon asked.

"Did anyone else hear..." Gatomon shook her head.

"Hear what?" Veemon asked.

"Oh... it's nothing. I must be hallucinating, or something." she said.

"You sure?" T.K. queried.

"Yeah. C'mon, let's go." Gatomon got onto her feet.

The figure, who really was human, watched them from a distance.

"Close one, eh?"

"Yeah, right."

"Don't do it again. Some master of camouflage you turned out to be."

"Hell would you know."

"I would know..."

* * *

Well, that's chapter one. Hope it works, cause I was actually planning something different, and decided to just make this. But anyway... 

BTW does anyone know what ciao means? And AU? You know me, the n00b. I know practically nothing. Also, I'm not really an Xboxx guy.

Well, I'm outta here. And pleeeeease... leave a review. I want feedback, you know. (looks hopeful)


	3. Kidnapped

Yeah, my chapters seem to be getting shorter, yeah? Who prefers them longer? Just asking. 

Well, it's chapter 2. I know, it's probably not be very good, so can ya leave a bunch of reviews? Won't improve much without them. All thoughts welcome. Oh yeah, "Zuerst", in German, means "First". Yeah, I don't know why I did that, either. And TimeFreeze, I made that up. Just in case you wanna know.

And also, that part when Izzy was talking in the last chapter, yeah, I had no idea what I was talking about either. Just thought it sounded sophisticated like. You'll have to ask my cousin about stuff like this. She's the genius hacker.

* * *

The Next Generation 

Chapter 2: Kidnapped

* * *

Digital World... 

"Where's it coming from?" Hawkmon looked around.

"I dunno." Davis said.

"Here's a tip, don't ask that guy." Tai suggested.

"What?"

"Well, nevermind. Say, Izzy, what's that... thing, over there?" Tai queried, pointing at the tower. It was similar to those used by Ken, but with a radar dish on top.

"It's a control tower. I believe a certain someone among us is responsible for it's creation." Izzy quipped.

"Hey, it's not entirely my fault." Ken pointed out.

"Yeah, he's got a point. So now what?" Gomamon asked.

"Okay, I've got an idea." Davis said.

"Let's hear it." Mimi said.

"Hey, Mimi, how'd the dye come off so quickly?" Sora murmured.

"Gotcha, eh? It was a wig" Mimi grinned.

"I like this better." Matt smiled.

"Yeah, me too." Tai said.

"Then why didn't you tell me?" Mimi looked at him.

"Err, yeah, well..."

"Never mind. Let's focus. So, what about this plan of yours?" Patamon questioned.

"Okay, see..." Davis started "...first, we destroy the tower over there. Then, we wait for whoever owns it to show up. Then we work our way from there."

"Wow, that's pretty good." Izzy complimented.

"Thanks." Davis beamed.

"Well, we'd better get going then. No point just sitting here." Veemon said.

At... well, near the construct...

"Here we are." Izzy said.

"Okay, you don't have to point out EVERY single detail. It may seem helpful, but it can get really really really really really really really really-"

"OKAY Tai! We get the picture." Izzy pointed out.

"-really really annoying."

"Well, now we just take that out." Matt said.

"Leave it to me." Gabumon stepped forward.

"Flame Gun!" A fireball shot out of Gabumon's mouth. It struck the building, if it can be called a building, and exploded. Debris flew out and the upper half of it came down.

"Neat. What's that, a new attack?" Matt asked.

"Yep."

"Okay, now we wait. Everyone hide." Veemon said.

* * *

After a few minutes, someone showed up riding a Seadramon. 

"Now that's new."

"Hold on, I've got a directional microphone." Izzy took out a weird device. He tuned the thing and found a good frequency. T.K. looked through a set of binoculars and spotted him talking through his... watch...

"...hat someone's destroyed my masterpiece."

"Who could it be?"

"Who knows? Oh, wait! I do."

"Who?"

"Some people. You don't need to know them just yet."

"Hmph. So what now?"

"They've probably fled. But no worries, I've got plans for the D... them."

"Okay. Out."

"Right..." Ken sighed. "So they're using MY technology. How could anyone get a hold of it? It should be-"

"Beats me. All we can do is go around destroying towers now, as far as I'm concerned." Izzy stated.

"Oh great! More work." Matt grumbled.

"Well, it's all we can do, until we find out exactly who is behind this."

"We're not going to follow them?"

* * *

A couple of weeks later, with Izzy's computer knowledge, the Digidestined and their Digimon had come to the conclusion that they needed drinks. The person they had seen in the Digital World two weeks back had since disappeared without a trace. The Digital World was still under the influence of the towers, or at least the areas with towers. All there was to do, as Izzy said, was to destroy towers. A grueling task, but one which had to be carried out. 

Other than that, life was pretty much back to normal. Tai was still obsessed with soccer, as was Davis, with a couple of matches. Matt's guitar skills improved tremendously, for some reason. Sora was... busy. Mimi still went on with life, and shopping, having put the pink wig back on. Joe, having finished his exams, was having a break. Izzy upgraded his computer with some new, things. Most of the time Ken had was spent studying his technology, and how someone could possibly have stolen it. Yolei started spending time with Cody and learnt a bit of his martial arts.

Kari told T.K. about the Digieggs, who then freaked out, but came to understand Patamon and Gatomon's relationship, and also a bit more about the relationship between him and Kari. All the Digimon were back in the Digital World, except Gatomon and Patamon, who, along with Kari and T.K., nurtured the eggs, which they suspected were soon to hatch. No one knew about them just yet. They were still waiting for the right time.

Ken, who was still upset about his stolen technology, couldn't help but feel something nagging at the back of his head. What the person said about having plans for the them...

"And the author was hunted down for making this recap SO DAMN LONG!" Kari screamed.

Oh, sorry. So the general idea is that life pretty much returned to normal, except for the "half controlled by bad guys" Digital World.

And on Friday, all the troubles started again.

* * *

It all started with with Ken. He was, as usual, minding his own business. With the computer on. He was sipping something while sending IM's to his friend in Russia. Nicholai Sokolov was one of his favourite online buddies. Nice lad, but not part of the story. Let's get back to it. 

During that time, he entered a new website, and suddenly a whole lot of popups appeared on screen. He closed them one by one, but stopped at one. It was a Digimon, calling out for help.

"What's this? Wormmon, come here."

"Yes, Mas... I mean, Ken?" Wormmon replied.

"C'mon, we're going fer a ride."

"What?"

"Let's go." Ken dragged him through the monitor.

Upon arrival, Ken saw the little Digimon. Wormmon wondered what it was.

"Hey, there, little fella. Are you okay?"

It continued to whimper. Ken came closer, with Wormmon on his shoulder.

"C'mon, don't be afraid. What's wrong?" Ken asked again.

"Erm, K-Ken..." Wormmon stuttered.

"Not now, Wormmon. I'm trying to help the poor little thing."

"Ken, I just think that you'd like to know that-"

"Wormmon, I'm busy."

"But-"

"What?"

"Well, it's just-"

Ken turned around. Something was coming at him. He tried to sidestep it but failed. The side of a blade hit his head.

"Oof!" Ken passed out.

"Ken! What the-" Wormmon was next. Something came up behind him, it's shadow covering him. He turned around halfway and was hit.

"This is Ken?" he murmured, and dragged the bodies away.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of the Digital World... 

"Hey, lookatme!"

"What is it, Tai?" Gatomon asked.

"I can fit a grenade launcher... in my pants!" Tai grinned.

"C'mon, Tai. Don't waste time." Cody said, grabbing the grenade launcher. He checked the safety lock and fired the shell at the nearest tower.

"Whoa! I didn't know it was loaded." Tai frowned.

"Left the safety lock off too." Cody pointed out.

"Ahhh, well, about that."

"Wh

"Let's go. Few more." Gatomon said.

"Okay, you go ahead. I'll catch up." Tai said, packing some stuff.

Kari, Cody, Armadillomon, and Gomamon left for the next tower, leaving Tai, Agumon, Joe and Gatomon to whatever they were doing.

"So, how's life?" Agumon asked.

"What are you talking about? I didn't do nothing! Stop bothering me!" Gatomon replied.

"Okay okay. Calm down. Yeesh." Agumon stared.

"Hey guys, check this out." Tai said, before yelling something and falling to the ground.

"TAI!" Agumon exclaimed.

"What happened?" Joe turned around.

"It's Tai, he-" Gatomon passed out.

"What? What happened?" Joe said before he hit the floor.

"Joe!" Agumon looked around for the threat, and dropped down, NOT dead.

Two people entered the scene several minutes later. The bad guys. Or are they?

"Nice shooting."

"You too."

"Well anyway... hey, think we really should be using these kind of darts on Digital Monsters?"

"I think it's okay. But I wouldn't care. Wait, who are we working for anyway?"

"Don't know. Don't care."

"Ah well."

* * *

The same day... 

One by one the Digidestined got captured, and were locked up in a sinister looking cell. At about three in the afternoon, Sora, Biyomon, Izzy, and Tentomon were thrown in.

"Guys! You got caught too?" Izzy asked.

"Yeah. Snuck up behind us, bastards. Took everything but the shirts on our backs." Joe responded.

"Well, don't worry. We've still got-" Sora reached into her pocket. Let me rephrase that, Sora reached into her empty pocket.

"Oh..."

"They know stuff." Yolei muttered.

"Shut it." the Guardromon said. He then left.

"Geez, even the guards are cranky." Cody murmured.

"They're not the usual mind controlled types. Who are they?" Tai looked at Izzy.

"Beats me." Izzy replied. "Well, we'd better start thinking of a way outta here."

"Don't worry. We've already got plans for you." someone sniggered.

They all turned towards the silhouette. The guy with the light shining behind him. Gatomon thought she made out glowing red eyes.

"Who are you?" Agumon questioned.

"I'm me. Generally, pawns shouldn't ask questions." he said.

"Pawns? We're pawns?" Armadillomon asked.

"Yep. Now, shut up and follow!" Gatomon was sure his eyes were glowing red now. She heard the weird buzzing noise again. She didn't care so much, her head hurt, she just wanted to go home and eat some anchovies- no, she wanted to follow him. She tried to fight it, to run away, but her body wouldn't respond to the signals coming from her own brain. She felt someone start to tie her up, and stayed perfectly still. She tried to scream, but nothing came out of her mouth.

"Now let's go. Sam's waiting."

"Sam? Like, from Splinter Cell? He rocks!" Tai grinned.

"No. Just move it." he instructed. Tai obeyed, unable to do anything.

The worst part was, hecould seeeverything that was happening.

* * *

Chapter 2. Whaddya know? Well that's it for a while, I've got a few things to take care of first. School play and whatnot. Sorry about the Takari not really kicking in so much, it'll come in later chapters. Now, Wormmon on Ken's shoulder, that' something. 

So, Nicholai Sokolov (it is Nicholai, right?) is from MGS3. He's that scientist who wet his pants when Ocelot played "let's see which revolver has a bullet in it by pulling the trigger six times while juggling it" with him. Oh yeah, he invented the Shagohod. Yeah, still playing it. I'm fighting Volgin and the Shagohod now. For those who play it, you know the chase scene is AWESOME! Try using the revolver in the sidecar (in normal view), that rocks! And for those who don't play it, you're being chased around a high security Russian fortress by a giant nuclear equipped tank with heat guided missiles, chain guns, lasers etc. and you eventually come to a runway where Volgin (the ugly evil Russian guy who wants to plunge the world into a nuclear war by using the Shagohod btw he's in the tank and the tank IS the Shagohod omg there's so much to explain) will try using the rocket boosters run over you by going at 300 miles per hour. That's when you really need the RPG. Oh yeah, there are lots of guards shooting at you too. AK's, rockets, motorcycles, whatever they have. And Ocelot is obsessed with you. And I like pizza.

So, whaddya think? Mimi wears a wig! Yeah, I made that up, I preferred her hair in season 1. Ooh, and I love Friday nights! rnr!


	4. Shock and Awe

KoumiLoc: I'm guessing you really REALLY like Koumi lol ask a stupid question! Anyway thanx for the review, I'm not really gonna do much Mimiato anywayz and I don't even KNOW what Jyoumi is, so... heh heh. Nevermind. 

Lord Pata: Well thanks. Don't worry about the eggs, they're safe with T.K. and Patamon. Hopefully they won't need sitting on, eh? Btw how long has that been there?

Kari Kamiah: Whoa! Japanese music! Ouch, Japanese Davis sounds really really weird. Anyway, thanks for the songs. Listening to them right now, not bad really. In fact, I kinda like it. Too bad I don't speak Japanese. So, just one question. WHERE DID YOU GET THEM? Not Hard Rock cafe, surely. Well, anyway, thanks again. Miya. Miah. Lol.

BlackfPhoenix: Confused here, but I thought about it and yeah, if one is ERST then first should be zuERST, right? Then I looked it up. How about that? Thanks a bunch! Btw there's an f in your name.

Well, here's chapter three. Hopefully it'll be better than the others. Hopefully. Yeah right. Anyway, here goes nothing.

------------------------------------------------------

The Next Generation

Chapter 3: Shock and Awe

------------------------------------------------------

The Takaishi residence, at about 5

"Here, Patamon. More pillows." T.K. dumped some cushions on the bed.

"Yay! Thanks, T.K.." Patamon flew around the bed arranging them.

"Cushy nest you got there." T.K. remarked.

"Well, not really. But it'll do." Patamon beamed.

Just there and then, a bright light flashed in the room. At the computer, to be exact.

"What? T.K., look! A digiport!" Patamon called out.

"Let me get the white out of my eyes first." T.K. rubbed them. "Whoa! Where did that come from?" T.K. stared at it. He took out his digivice. It was glowing as well.

"Well, let's go." Patamon said.

"What? But what about the eggs? And why would I jump into a digiport which opened automatically without thinking first?" T.K. pointed out.

"Well..." Patamon said "This is probably the part where the character and his Digimon jumps into a digiport only to discover that it was a trap that the bad guys set and they get captured and the Digieggs get stolen because they carelessly leave them out in the open for the first person who gets there to snatch them. But what are the odds of that, eh?" Patamon put on a stupid grin.

"Yeah, we'd better go."

------------------

The Digital World, several minutes later.

"Patamon?" T.K. called.

"Yes, T.K.?" he replied.

"We jumped into that digiport only to discover that is was a trap that the bad guys set and we got captured-" T.K. said.

"-and the Digieggs get stolen because they carelessly leave them out in the open for the first person who gets there to snatch them." the guard continued.

"Gee, what are the odds of that, eh?" Patamon put on that stupid grin again.

"I hate you, Patamon." T.K. muttered.

"Yeah, I know." Patamon replied.

"Now shut up. It's hard enough to drag you across this hard stony ground without you blabbing on about your personal lives." the Guardromon said.

"Well, if you dragged us across softer less stony ground it would be much easier and much less painful, right?" T.K. pointed out.

"Yeah, but it's how it's done. With as much torment as possible." he replied.

"Gee, I didn't know zombies could think like that." T.K. muttered.

"Oww, oww! Watch it! My fur is very sensitive." Patamon barked.

------------------

The lair

T.K. and Patamon were dragged along the floor. Which was also hard. The Guardromon chucked them both of an edge. They landed in the middle of a sandpit. T.K. looked straight and saw...

"Kari!" he yelled.

"It's no use. She's fast asleep." a figure grinned on top of a platform.

"You're... Ken?" Patamon queried.

"No." He smiled "THIS is Ken." He held up a body with his right hand. The gray outfit made it all too obvious. He threw the body to the dust below.

"Hey, let him go!" Veemon yelled. T.K. looked up and saw the other Digidestined and their Digimon hanging in the air, tied by ropes. The Digidestined's hands were bound, while the Digimon were completely done, only their heads showing.

"Silence him, will you?" he muttered to one of his guards.

"With pleasure." the Moombamon held up a kind of spear and shoved it into Veemon's back. Flashes of electricity sparked and Veemon yelled out something incoherent. It left and Veemon was sizzling.

"Thanks. Now, where was I... oh yeah. You're all probably wondering why you're here." he noted.

"Actually, I was more along the lines of, who the hell are you?" Tai said.

"I'm Sam. Remember me?" he declared.

"Sam? But you were killed in that car accident!" Wormmon exclaimed.

"Yes, a word of advice, don't drink and drive." he acknowledged.

"B-b-but, h-how..." Ken stuttered from in the pit.

Two of the Moombamon ran over to him and picked him up. They brought him to a floating platform which carried them up to Sam. They lifted him up to talk to Sam.

"Yes, surprising isn't it? Sure you remember correctly?" he sneered.

"Err... yeah." Ken answered.

"Dear little brother, I think being an evil villain has taken it's toll on you. However, I am not so weak." he mocked.

"W-weak? Yeah, right. I think y-you're the o-one w-w-who's not okay in the head." Ken smiled weakly.

"Heh. Nice try. Throw him back in the pit." he commanded.

The two Digimon shoved Ken back into the sandpit. He groaned. He had a few cuts.

"Now, why you're all here. I'm the new Digimon Emperor around here. You're all in my way. Do you know how much all those towers cost!" he barked.

"A-actually, they were f-free." Ken remarked.

"Okay, but it's damn inconvenient. And besides, you're gonna stop me, right?" he said.

"Yeah, well, that's what we do." Yolei said.

"And that's the point." he turned around and put on a black glove. He smiled. Swooshing around again, he held one side of the cape like batman. He sat down on a chair. He took out a control.

"We're going to play a little game. You like games, don't you?"

"Normally, yes. Not the crazy kind. 'cause games are supposed to be fun." Davis replied.

"Well, it's not supposed to be fun. Not for you." he got up and walked to the edge of the pit. He jumped down and walked over to Gatomon. He picked her up by the neck.

"So, you're the one with the eggs?" he questioned. "You and him?" he pointed at Patamon.

"What!" a few of the others cried.

"What if we are?" she replied blatantly.

"Tut tut, that'll be taken care off." a Guardromon with a black collar came onto the platform. He was holding a couple of Digieggs.

"What! No, don't!" she cried out.

"Don't worry. They're safe with me. For now."

"What are you gonna do?" Patamon queried.

"I'm feeling like scrambled. How 'bout you?" he replied.

"You sick son of a BITCH!" Ken got up and ran to him. Spinning around, he grabbed Ken's arm and spun in around in a circle in front of him. His left arm reached out and grabbed Ken's neck. Pushing to the left, he forced Ken onto his knees.

"Argh!" Ken yelled.

"You're attacking ME?" he said, amused.

"Mmm..." Ken groaned.

"Answer the question. You'd kill your own brother?" he looked down at Ken.

"The brother I knew died a long time ago." he muttered.

Sam threw him onto the ground. The others watched helplessly from above.

"Well, let's get started. I'll explain the rules." he laughed once. "Your friends are hung over pits. Inside these pits are agitated Garenamon that I haven't fed in days." he stopped to laugh. "You four plus my little brother..." he said as he took the lift back to the platform "...will have to battle MY Digimon in this arena. There are ten rounds. Every round will be harder than the last." he paused. "My Digimon will fight to the death. Only I can stop them." he sat down in the chair. "If it gets to hard, just surrender and I will stop them." he picked up a knife. "But..." he threw it down into the arena. "Every time you do, one of your friends will be dropped into a pit with the Garenamon."

"Guys..." T.K. said.

"Don't worry about us." Gabumon said. "Just stay alive!"

"Yeah, sure! Speak for all of us." Izzy said.

"Ready? Maybe I'll start you off with a champion. Release Avantmon." he ordered.

A small red dinosaurlike Digimon came out from behind raised bars. It scratched itself.

"That doesn't look so bad." Ken noted.

The Digimon sprang up and rushed towards her. Gatomon went in front of him and blocked him. The blow sent her flying away. She landed on her face, bounced back up and landed on her back, bounced back up again and landed on her bottom.

"Ooh..." sha said.

"You and your big mouth." Kari muttered. She spotted the knife and picked it up.

The Avantmon looked at T.K.. Patamon came in front of him and faced the Avantmon. It opened it's mouth and blew a fireball at Patamon, who flew backwards. T.K. caught him.

It roared and charged at T.K. and Patamon. T.K. dropped Patamon and dodged it. He rammed his shoulder into it's back. It yelled in agony and turned around.

Gatomon had gotten up, ditto Ken. Ken, with his football skills, jumped u at it and kicked it's face. It roared again. It turned back and saw Gatomon instead. It shot three fireballs at Gatomon. She dodged the first one. The second one. She sidestepped the final one and rushed at it.

"Lightning paw!" she yelled. Three lines appeared on it's face and bled crimson. It staggered backward.

Kari let out a battle cry and stabbed the knife into it's back. It roared in pain again and collapsed.

"Well well well..." Sam clapped his hands as the Avantmon turned into data particles. "You survived the first round. Only nine more to go. Mwahahahaha!"

------------------------------------------------------

Lol, that was chap.3. I might not do ALL the battles, cuz that's just plain crazy! I'm only human, lmao! But next chapter, be prepared for a round of sudden death! Wa ha ha ha ha ha ha!

Hey, Sam died in a car accident, right? Can't remember so well, so I checked wikipedia. Turns out yes. I think. Well, gotta go. The tab for Highway Star is DAMN long, and i just ran outta coffee, so I'm, I JUST RAN OUT OF COFFEE! BLIMEY, I... zzz...


	5. Speed King

Well, here's chapter four. Bit tired. So anyways, Gary is a fictional character that I created, with a bit of help from JFW, Josh, Kari, T.K., Rika, Matt, Sora and Joe! Lol hahaha nevermind. I've got quite a few pics, but unfortunately, my computers security settings are REALLY screwed up, so there are problems with uploading and all that crap. So nevermind. Here it is. 

Chapter Four: Speed King - Deep Purple, In Rock (the tune works, and the title is sooo right, but not the lyrics. So if you have it, play it!)

Also, a couple of notes. Firstly, I don't know much about Tyrannomon, except that he's champion. So please don't sue. lol

And... Like it or not, I'm gonna name ALL the chapters after songs from now on. They either sound good or you should play the song while reading the chapter. And I'm gonna do it, like it or not. Wahahaha!

------------------------------------------------------

"Ouff!" all the air was drawn from T.K.'s lungs as he hit the wall.

The Tyrannomon roared. It charged forward and almost crushed T.K. when he rolled out of the way.

"T.K., catch!" Kari threw the knife at him. He caught it and threw it at the Tyrannomon. It went in and the Tyrannomon roared in pain. It then charged at T.K. again.

"Boom Bubble!" Patamon yelled out. The 'bubble' flew towards the Tyrannomon and at the same time...

"Lightning paw!" Gatomon ran forward together with the bubble and knocked him down. Although she hit the collar a few times, there wasn't a scratch on it.

"Like my new collar?" Sam sniggered.

"Not really." she hissed. She went and finished off the Allomon.

"Round ten. Tired?" he sneered.

Kari, T.K., Ken, Patamon and Gatomon had finished nine rounds without getting any of the others in trouble, yet. Patamon and Kari were exhausted, Ken had a few bad lacerations, and they all knew they wouldn't last much longer without a miracle of some sort.

"Why are you doing this?" Ken asked.

"Heh. You're still so dense." he responded.

"Evil!" Kari muttered.

"True true. What say we add another ten rounds?" he replied.

"Son of a bitch." T.K. muttered.

"Okay, let's make it a little more challenging. Take your pick." as he said this, a section of the arenas wall turned around, revealing a few weapons.

"You're joking? There's gotta be a catch." T.K. said.

"Oh, there is." he sniggered.

T.K. approached the wall slowly, checking for any traps. After he was sure it was clean, he picked out a combat knife.

"Here, Ken." he handed it to Ken. There was another belt of it, which Ken strapped on. T.K. picked out a couple of katanas. He brought over to Kari two handguns, because the author couldn't resist a hot girl with dual berettas. Gatomon picked out some claws, which she attached to her gloves. All that was left was a...

"You're kidding me." Patamon got up. "A rock?"

"Might as well. Who knows, it may come in handy." Sam said.

Patamon picked it up and put it down on the ground.

There were also a couple of bottles. One was a clear liquid while the other was dark blue.

"What are these?" Ken asked.

"Take a guess. One's acid. One's a revitalising tonic." he laughed.

There was an X scribbled on one the blue one, but instead of a Y on the clear one, as Ken suspected, there was a Cl on it.

'X is a dangerous letter.' Kari thought. 'The Cl seems safer, but...'

Ken recalled his class. He was a higher grade due to his 'genius'. In chemistry, Cl was chlorine. 'Of course.' he thought. Hydrochloric acid was clear, and very strong. There wasn't any blue acid that he knew of, so...

He picked up the blue one marked X and took a sip. Immediately he felt refreshed. His wounds seemed to clear up a bit.

"Yay. Go Ken." Kari said dully.

He took a little bit more before giving it to the others.

"All happy? Here's my latest creation. He's known around here as speed king. Try to get along, eh? Heh heh heh heh." he laughed.

A gate opened at the other side. Gatomon just finished the last drop.

Ken stared blatantly at the... thing. It wasn't Digimon, he was pretty sure. But it wasn't human either.

"What the hell?" he murmured.

"Everyone, this is Gary. Gary, that's Kari, that one's Patamon, th-"

"Yes, yes." a dark monotonous voice answered.

Everyone stared at him. At five feet, maybe a bit higher, he wore a very accessorised dark blue overcoat and a white T-shirt underneath, with black jeans. Lots of pockets, matching black shoes, and a pair of dark shades. He had brown hair in a comb over like Matts, but somehow different. He also had on a pair of black gloves, with the fingers removed, and a flat triangular shaped pendant which had some small writing on it.

His most distinguishable feature, however, was a scar on his face, in between his eyes. It was clean, no jagged edges, just one thin convex line, from downleft to upright.

Apart from the dark colours and the crimson line, he didn't seem to threatening. Ken wasn't so sure, but the others seemed confident enough.

"Ready?" Sam grinned evilly. He threw a blade down into the arena. It stabbed the ground next to their opponent.

He drew the sword out and pointed it at them.

At that point everything was quiet, only the whispering winds dared to make a sound. Sam sat down, and took a sip of his drink.

Kari and T.K. stared silently at the blade. Not an ordinary sword, it had a thin three foot blade with a black handle, and engraving in the middle.

"Okay." Gatomon finally muttered.

He withdrew his weapon and put it into a holster sort of thing.

"Make your move." he said.

Ken drew out a knife. Having been taught something about ninja stuff during one of his summer holidays, he knew about throwing shurikens, and the aerodynamics behind it. Knives were different. They needed a certain feel.

Ken made the first move. He launched a combat knife at his adversary. It flew and came into contact with something heavy. Metal.

He saw it coming, and drew his sword to block the knife. It got knocked away and lodged in one of the walls.

He jumped up and brought his blade down on Ken. Having some reflexes, Ken dodged it. Looking back, he noticed some black light emanating from the ground where the blade struck, alongside a slight shockwave.

Gatomon jumped forward in a tackling move, her catlike reflexes bringing her to him faster than she expected. He spun around and dodged her attack, and slammed the side of his blade into her, sending her flying towards the arena wall. "Ouff!" She hit it hard and some debris came out.

T.K. ran towards him and flung his right katana at him. He instantly turned and blocked it. A series of sounds came as their blades clashed. He turned around for a second to block two knives that came from Ken, and turned back as T.K. came in with both blades above him in a crossblade move (it's kind of like both blades crossed like an X and brought down on the target). He blocked them both and punched T.K. in the face.

"Argh!"

"Teekay!" Patamon yelled. "Boom bubble!"

The bubble headed straight for Gary. He dodged it and it hit T.K. instead.

"Ouff!" T.K. yelled in pain as he hit the ground.

Ken came back at him. He did a somersault over Ken and spun his blade backwards. Ken blocked a few slashes before getting cut in the chest. Ken staggered backwards, bleeding. He then tackled Ken to the ground.

Patamon, and Gatomon then came to him at the same time. He easily dodged Patamon and Gatomon's Lightning claw, despite the speed of her attacks. Gatomon recoved in half a second and aimed a punch at him. He grabbed her arm and flung her little white body at Patamon. They crashed into each other and rolled a dozen or two feet.

"Ow!"

"Eep!"

"Yeowch!"

"Ah!"

"Ooh... sorry, Pata." Gatomon said, after she landed on him.

"It's okay. I kinda like this position anyway." he grinned.

"Oh, Patamon, behave." she smirked. Hearing some loud sounds, she turned and saw Kari. "Not the time." she said.

"Agreed."

Kari, who now had a clear view, started shooting at him. The handguns had great stopping power, and a small recoil, but she could still feel them kicking hard.

He sensed this too and turned around to block the incoming bullets. Pings could be heard as he hit the bullets away. Kari, who couldn't see anything due to her technique, kept on firing. He finally used his blade to start hitting bullets back at her. They ricocheted around her as-

"Kari!" T.K. yelled as he ran towards her, tackling her out of the way. At the same time, a bullet struck him on the left side of his chest.

"Argh!" T.K yelled.

"T.K.!" Kari reached for him.

Patamon flew at him next, with Gatomon behind him using her Cat's Eye Hypnotism. Somehow, it didn't seem to affect him at all. This was unusual, because she knew even some of the stronger ultimate Digimon succumbed to her hypno, let alone humans. Patamon tackled him. He flinched a little, with a grunt.

"You little runt!" he snarled as he hit Patamon with the butt of his blade. Patamon hit the ground and got kicked away.

Gatomon leapt forward. "Lightning paw!" she slashed the air over and over again. Nothing seemed to work. The beast was impossibly fast. He seemed to be everywhere at once. Leaping over her, he finally grabbed her.

"You take a lot of punishment." he muttered, and flung her onto the wall next to them. Dust flew everywhere. She groaned as several somethings cracked.

------------------

At the side of the arena, an explosion occurred. Sam spit his drink out on the Bakemon next to him.

"Who did that!" he yelled.

The dust cleared to reveal...

------------------

I know, the end of the chapter already. Lol, just kidding!

------------------

"BlackWarGreymon?" Agumon said unconsciously.

"Guess who's back."

"You, black Digimon, don't interrupt."

"Maybe you're not so clear on who he is." Wormmon said.

"You know what, you'd make a great football." he muttered and kicked Wormmon over the wall.

"Wormmon!" Ken exclaimed.

"Whoever you are, I'm busy. If you don't have a collar, you'd better go get one before I force it on you." Sam instructed.

"You're not Ken." BlackWarGreymon said. "Terra Destroyer!" he yelled as he hurled a massive sphere of darkness at Sam, who jumped out of the way in time. The explosion caused a part of the arena to collapse.

"Get him!" he yelled. A few Divermon and some Ogremon stepped forward to fight.

"Black Tornado!" he began spinning around in circles and formed a black... tornado. He finished off those Digimon in less than a minute.

"Can't any of you do anything right!" Sam yelled, more frustrated than afraid. "What are you waiting for? Kill him!" Sam yelled.

Gary moved a step forward.

"Eh?" BlackWarGreymon looked a bit confused, preferring not to hurt a human. "Take it easy, I'm not here to hurt you."

"Yeah, well I am." he dashed forward and brought his blade up at BlackWarGreymons face. Although only receiving a scratch, BlackWarGreymon felt it.

"Whoa." he murmured.

"Human!" he roared as he charged forward. "Dragon Crusher!"

He jumped out of the way in time, and while BlackWarGreymon was turning around, he dashed around the arena, in an attempt to confuse him. He got in a few hits, and BlackWarGreymon took a bit.

"Fight like a man!" BlackWarGreymon was having a hard time keeping track.

He stopped in front of BlackWarGreymon. "Okay. Have it your way." he stuck his blade into the ground. Bringing his arms up, he assumed a combat position.

BlackWarGreymon charged. A punch flew straight at Gary.

BlackWarGreymon felt something. Gary had grabbed his arm. Twisting it around, he brought him to the ground.

"You." BlackWarGreymon muttered. He got back up. "Dragon Crusher!" he sped forward.

He picked up his blade and leapt out of the way. BlackWarGreymon roared again.

'He's too fast to be human.' Ken thought.

He leapt into the air and spun his blade around. A flash of light flew from it and struck BlackWarGreymon in the chest. He groaned as he staggered backwards.

"C'mon. What's the matter?"

"You." BlackWarGreymon replied. "Dragon Crusher!"

He blocked as the black Digimon slashed at him several times. He got in a hit during a moment of respite, and, expecting BlackWarGreymon to have flinched, turned around for a spinning attack. He got a surprise when BlackWarGreymon hit him, sending him flying towards the wall.

"What's the matter? Your master left you?" the black Digimon sneered.

He looked up and saw that indeed, Sam had left. "Doesn't matter. He's no good in a fight anyway." he replied.

"Bad dog. You shouldn't let him hear you say that." BlackWarGreymon mocked.

"Wrong. Wild dog." he jumped up and, folding his legs, sprung against the wall and toward BlackWarGreymon, slashing him multiple times.

"G-grargh! Don't-" BlackWarGreymon started slashing again "-you-" his attacks were blocked "-ever-" his claws began to glow a bright yellow "-give-" he charged at him "-up?"

The attack sent him crashing into a wall again. He groaned as something scratched him.

Suddenly, a green canister dropped down from above him.

"It sounds cliched..." he said "...but I'll be back." he finished just as green smoke exploded from the canister. BlackWarGreymon dashed forward, but the smoke cleared and he was gone.

Shortly, they got all the Digidestined and the Digimon from the ropes. It took Gatomon's agility to climb and cut the ropes and the rest to grab the falling Digimon and Digidestined.

"You guys okay?" Ken asked.

"We're fine." Palmon replied.

"But you look like you could use a couple of days in the ICU." Joe noted.

A beep somewhere was heard. The Digidestined and the Digimon shifted their attention to a small device on the arena floor. Izzy approached it slowly. The monitor beeped on.

"Well done. How are you, little brother?" Sam's image grinned.

"Better off than you. Why?" he asked.

"Why? Why?" Sam laughed, as though Ken couldn't see the obvious poking out at him.

"You may have won, but to win a war, more than one battle is necessary." Sam said. "And rest assured, I will discipline Gary for his failure."

"But maybe I'll tell you why. Just not now. Maybe some other time." Sam said.

Ken clenched his fist. 'What was he playing at?'

"Oh yeah..." Sam started again "...speaking of time..." he sniggered as his picture disappeared and was replaced with a number 20. It clicked down to 19, then 18...

"Run!" Patamon yelled.

Everyone sprinted for the hole in the wall that BlackWarGreymon created. 12, 11, 10...

They ran away from the colluseum as fast as possible. Ken, who stumbled and fell, was helped up by Yolei and Cody.

3, 2, 1...

A very loud bang was heard as a big mushroom cloud blossomed over the arena, making the walls crumbled. Everyone watched from a distance as the bright sphere enveloped the arena, going no further than a few blades of grass.

Finally, the dust cleared, leaving a crater in the ground, and a few very exhausted Digimon and Digidestined.

--------------------------------------------------------

GCM: Well, chapter four. Applause!

crickets chirping.

GCM: Bah, what do you guys know anyway?

Gatomon: Just one question. How is Ken so skilled with knives?

GCM: Well, it's simple really. You see... err... well... hey, I'm the author and what the author says goes!

Patamon: Which means he loses those skills in the next chapter.

GCM: Yup.

Gomamon: Surprising, thought. BlackWarGreymon came back, but he had trouble taking out a human.

GCM: Well, that'll be explained in the next chapter. Now for some interesting trivia!

Sora: Really? Okay. Zzz...

GCM: Ever played the Sims? Then you would know about the potion kit! The blue potion revitalises you!

T.K.: The Sims 2 is out, you know.

GCM: Yeah but I'm too cheap to go get it. Besides, I got no cash.

Kari: Then how do you explain that bag of shopping from Guitar World? (points at bag next to GCM)

GCM: Err, well, ahh...

Matt: And how do you explain this? (holds out a brand new Gibson Les Paul Custom)

GCM: Well, you see, ahh... let's move on! Trivia, I'm not so sure whether it's Gaia Force or Terra Destroyer.

(Everyone stares at GCM)

GCM: Fine! I didn't want it, okay? So sue me.

Gomamon: Reminds me of someone. (looks at Agumon)

Agumon: Need I remind you of a little cough cough thing between you and cough cough Ga-

Gatomon: Agumon! (slaps Agumon)

Agumon: Ah! Well, it's true. You did-

Gatomon: (slaps Agumon again)

Agumon: Ow! Okay, okay, I get it. I won't tell anyone about you and-

Gatomon: (slaps him again again)

Agumon: Oww! Stop that! I know you-

Gatomon: (grabs Agumon and holds his mouth shut)

GCM: Err, well (sweats) we're out of time. Join us next time on the Digimon show! Sponsored by grandma's home baked cookies. Grandma's, for that fresh right out of the oven cookie taste. (holds up a bag of cookies)

Gabumon: Hey, you bought those at the shop next to Guitar World!

GCM: Well...

Agumon: Reminds me of-

Gatomon: (holds Agumons in a headlock)

Agumon: Argh! Choking... not... breathing... argh...

Gomamon: So anyways, tune in next time for more car smashing, gun fighting, agumon strangling rock n roll Digimon goodness!


	6. Bird Has Flown

Lord Pata: Well too bad, they didn't. Anyway, the rock was supposed to be a... how should i put this... a plot device. But I decided against that part. Well, thanx anyway, I'll keep that in mind lol. 

JyouraKoumi: Well good for you, cause I'm not even sure how that'd happen. I mean, Izzy and... Mimi? (eye twitches) Anyway, thanks for the revs.

T.K. lord: Dude, it wasn't over yet!

AngePerromon: Done. So, any suggestions for me? 3

the mole: yes, hello James. Or is it you, TIFFANY! I don't freakin' know anymore! AARRRRRGGHHHHH! Well whoever you are, thanks. And if it IS you, J, you can have your Hendrix CD back, it's already on my pc. Thanx!

----

GCM: Okay, time for chapter five. (cracks knuckles)

Veemon: Whaddya call that?

GCM: Well, um...

Veemon: Hah. Pay attention. (cracks knuckles really REALLY loudly)

Patamon: Oww my poor ears.

Veemon: See? Patamon got hurt just like that.

Patamon: Hey! I have really big ears you know.

Veemon: (beams)

Gatomon: You ain't seen nothing yet.

Joe: Uh oh. (closes ears)

CCCCRRRRRRRRRAAAACCCCCCKKKKKKKKKK!

Veemon: Oww. That's loud.

Matt: That's not loud. It's just annoying.

Gatomon: And you would know loud?

Matt: yep. Now this, this is loud. (cranks up gain and volume)

(censored for safety of audience, we hope you understand)

Gatomon: Oooohh... (eyes spinning around)

Davis: Hey, who turned out the sound? (spins around in circles)

GCM: (passes out)

T.K.: (steps into room) Hey guys. I heard a racket, anything wrong... Matt! You didn't... just... again?

Matt: Can't help it (grins stupidly). It's in my blood.

Gatomon: Well, looks like the author can't write today.

T.K.: Oh yeah? T.K. to the rescue! (sits down and starts typing)

Gabumon: Oh boy.

Gatomon: Hey, wait a sec! I gotta see this.

--------------------------------------------------------

The Next Generation

Bird Has Flown - Deep Purple, from Deep Purple

Well, I like this song, even though I have no idea what Evans is singing about. I don't knokw, I just happen to think about it and I then I can't get it out of my head. Argh! It's a catchy riff!

--------------------------------------------------------

An hour or so later after the battles, the Digidestined and their Digimon found themselves in a village. Strangely, it was empty.

"This place gives me the creeps." Sora shivered. It was eerily silent, and equally cold.

"I don't like it either. But we gotta find somewhere to recuperate." Biyomon comforted her.

"Let's see..." Izzy checked his computer. "No signs of any life in this village. I guess we should make ourselves at home."

"Hmm..." Cody mused.

"What is it?" Tai asked.

"The temperature dropped a few degrees, I can sense some negative ions in the air, and..."

"And?" The whole group asked.

"It's going to-"

_**BOOM!**_ Lightning flashed and thunder rocked the skies. A few droplets came down at first, then a shower.

"...rain."

"Aww, man! I'm all wet!" Yolei looked down at her drenched outfit.

"It's not that bad, is it?" Gabumon asked.

"Speak for yourself, you don't wear clothes." Mimi said.

"We'd better find shelter. Let's head for that house!" Veemon suggested, pointing at a mansion, or just a really big house, in the village.

"Good idea. C'mon guys." Davis said.

------------------

"Wow, not bad." Tai said as they entered the house.

"Get comfortable. We'll be staying here for quite a while." Izzy said.

"Eh? How come?" Tai asked.

"According to my laptop, every digiport within a hundred mile radius is gone." Izzy replied.

"No way! It's not possible! He couldn't have-" Ken started.

"Well he did. Get used to it." Izzy replied.

Veemon sighed "So what do we do?"

"Well I've studied the situation, collected all the data, double checked all the possibilities, and I've come across two options." Izzy noted.

"Yes?" Everyone asked.

"I can try to open a digiport here. I'll need several materials, and it will take a while. A long while. Or..." Izzy nodded.

"Or?" Matt asked.

"We can start walking." Izzy said.

Everyone almost fainted.

"So I'm thinking we stay." Sora said.

"Yeah, sounds good." everyone nodded.

"It's agreed then." Izzy walked off.

"Anyone else notice something different about Izzy?" Sora asked.

"Leave him alone. It's been very stressful for all of us lately." Joe said. "Besides, we should unpack." he joked.

"Okay..." Mimi said"...done."

"Well, let's check out this place." Davis said enthusiastically.

------------------

T.K. entered a room. He heard the sound of the rustling leaves of autumn as he entered, shortly realising that it was the shower.

"Heya Black. How's that arm of yours?" T.K. inquired, looking at BlackWarGreymon's bandaged limbs.

"Black? That does not sound right." he said.

"Well, he's got a point." Gatomon climbed onto the bed "BlackWarGreymon IS quite a mouthful."

"If you wish for me to have a "nickname", then I shall not refuse."

"You could do to lighten up a little, too." T.K. noted.

"Lighten... up?"

"Nevermind."

The bathroom door was opened, steam sifting out. Kari came out in a pink bathroom robe and a light blue towel wrapped over her hair.

"I'm done. So, whaddya think?" she asked.

"s'nice. Matches your eyes." T.K. smiled.

Kari giggled. "Your turn then." she grabbed T.K.'s shoulders from the back and pushed him into the bathroom.

"Whoa, it's steamy in here!" T.K. said.

"You'll get used to it!" she giggled. She then turned her attention to Black.

"So how's life?" she sat down next to him. "Bruises aside."

"It has been... okay." Black answered.

"So, tell me, you were reborn in Primary Village and managed to Digivolve ALL the way back to this form?" Kari questioned.

"Not exactly. I was reborn in Primary Village, but as BlackWarGreymon." he explained.

"Really? How?" Kari questioned.

"I was created as BlackWarGreymon direct from the spires. Since I had never devolved, my other forms had never existed. Therefore, the necessary data did not exist and as a direct result, I was simply recreated as BlackWarGreymon. Just that I am not as strong as before." he explained.

"Heh, I'll bet Elecmon never saw that coming." Gatomon chuckeld.

"He didn't."

"See, it's not so hard, is it?" Gatomon jumped onto the floor and sat down.

"I'm glad your okay." Kari sat on one of the pillows on the bed.

"AAHHHH!" a high pitched scream came.

"What? Who wha?" Kari turned around. The pillow was moving under the sheets.

"Oww..."

Kari lifted up the blanket to find a Patamon.

"Oh, Patamon! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there." Kari turned around. "Are you okay?"

"No offense, Kari, but I think you put on a bit of weight." Patamon murmured.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Patamon. I thought you were a pillow." Kari explained.

"Yeah, I get that a lot." he glared.

"Anyway, I'd better get dressed. We're meeting downstairs for din din." Kari grinned and went to the cupboard. There were a few articles there, not anything that Kari would wear, not that she'd complain. They already got a comfortable mini mansion with running water and electricity. Kari simply picked out a pair of jeans and a t shirt. She climbed into the closet and closed the doors.

"Whoa, wait a minute. We got food here too?" Patamon asked.

"Well, yeah." Gatomon said.

"Then WHAT AM I DOING HERE!" Patamon yelled. "FOOD, HERE I COME!" Patamon made a rush for the door.

"Oh, no you don't!" Gatomon grabbed his tail and pulled him back. They rolled back onto the bed.

"But I'm hungry!" Patamon said.

"Well, you can wait a few minutes and we can all eat together okay?" Gatomon replied.

"But but but but-"

"Don't make me sit on you again, Pata." Gatomon smirked.

"Oh, fine! Be that way!" Patamon pouted.

"Is he always like that?" Black asked.

"Only on weekends. Or when there's ice cream." Gatomon replied.

"Ice cream!"

T.K. came out of the shower, dressed in a pair of black long cargo pants, a white shirt and an oversized black jacket.

"Whew, that's interesting." Gatomon murmured.

"What?"

"Err, I think it'd suit Matt better?"

------------------

Later, at the dining area...

All the Digidestined and the Digimon were sat down in the dining room, save for a few of those who liked cooking.

"Well, here we are!" Sora came out with two dishes.

"A special meal!" Agumon came out next with another two dishes in a goofy chef's hat.

"Mostly shoved into the microwave and turned up to super high!" Matt said.

"For all of you!" Gomamon followed with a tray on his head.

"Who have fought well today!" Palmon came next.

"Against all odds!" Armadillomon walked out with a tray on his head.

"And also those!" Veemon appeared.

"Whohung there uselessly." Gatomon brought out a bottle of pop.

"Hey!" everyone said.

"I'm just sayin'." Gatomon gulped down some drink.

"Okay, let's dig in!" Patamon stuffed his face into his plate.

Everyone chattered constantly as they ate (ever played the Sims?), having decided to save the more serious discussion for later. Tai and Matt talked about his music and... guy stuff (namely guns, sex and violence), and their Digimon were similar. Joe and Izzy were having a "mature" conversation, mostly about "interesting" topics like "physics". Well, it's the Digital World, it should be! Sora, Mimi and Yolei were giggling, constantly glancing at one of the guys, then laughing out loud. Biyomon was chatting with Tentomon and Wormmon about how she was gonna eat them, and laughed.

Patamon, was, of course, stuffing himself some more food. And then there was Veemon, doing... pretty much the same. Cody and T.K. were talking about smoke on the water, and Palmon poked the chicken, like something was wrong with it. Gomamon was hitting on Gatomon. Literally. With a fish. Gatomon laughed and hit him back. Kari was teasing Davis by gazing at T.K., which seemed to tick him off quite a bit.

Ken was by himself, not really wanting to join in. He didn't seem to have any appetite either. It was the one thing that kept bugging him. He couldn't believe it. He wouldn't believe it. It was a lie.

Fact was, Ken's brother, Sam, was killed in a car accident when he was younger. They didn't exactly get along well before then. But Ken loved his brother, and didn't really want him dead. He believed he killed him by wishing him dead. 'No. He's not Sam. He can't be Sam!' Whoever this imposter was, he was going to pay for pretending to Sam. No one would dishonour his brother.

"Ken?" Yolei called.

"Eh? What? Wh... oh, yeah?"

"Why so quiet? It's not like you." she asked.

"Well... no, it's nothing. I was just... thinking..." Ken murmured.

"Ken, I don't wanna believe it either. But-" Davis started.

"BUT NOTHING!" Ken yelled. Everyone stared at him. "It's not him! He's dead! Gone! I would know!"

"BUT!" Tai shouted. Ken shrank a bit. "... we will not assume that it was him. We will find out!"

"It's not true! He would never do that!"

If it's truly your brother, you have to accept it!"

"It can't be!" Ken said.

"Itcould be." Tai replied defiantly.

Ken kept silent.

"We will sort this out later." Tai put a hand on his shoulder. "For now, I think you should have something to eat. Food's getting cold." Tai smiled.

"...thanks." Ken said. He sat down and grabbed a piece of chicken.

--------------------------

By the time they were done eating and discussing plans, it was late. Izzy had kept himself in a room that he picked and worked on his computer. Some of them were tired, and decided to retire. Others were doing, stuff, in the bedroom. (I was referring to truth or dare, you pervert!) Some were playing pool at a table. Some were out with their Digimon, exploring the village. One Digidestined was sitting on the roof, wondering, just wondering.

Davis opened the trap door that led zto the roof of the mansion. Ken was there. He sighedd. His brother, fighting him?

"Hey, Ken." Davis said.

"Oh, hi, _Davis_."

Davis grinned stupidly "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's nothing. I'm just thinking." Ken replied.

"Oh... you know what, don't worry about it. I'm sure there's some explanation." Davis said.

"I sure hope so."

Ken stared back up at the night sky. Little dots of light shone brightly back at him. One particular group reminded him of himself as the Digimon Emperor. It sent a chill up his spine.

"I can see why you're up here." Davis said.

"What?" Ken looked confused.

"It's pretty." Davis replied.

"Yeah. I guess it is." Ken sighed.

They both lay there for a few minutes.

"Well..." Davis got up. "I'm gonna crash. Cya."

"Later."

------------------

"Davis." Joe called.

"Yeah?"

"Where's Ken?"

"Oh, he's on the roof."

"Okay, I'm gonna check on him."

"No. Don't."

"What? Why?"

"I think he needs some time alone."

"Oh. Okay. GNight then."

--------------------------------------------------------

Gary: Well, that's it for chapter 5.

Kari: BlackWarGreymon got slower.

Gary: Yep.

Patamon: Just one thing. Why DID you make me a such a pig?

Gary: I did not! It was T.K.!

Patamon: T.K.!

Gary:He started it!

T.K.: I did not!

Gary: Did to!

T.K: Did not!

Gary: Did too!

T.K.: Did not!

Patamon: T.K., was it really you?

T.K.: No! I'd NEVER do that to you. It was him.

Patamon: Gary... you're lying.

Gary: Okay, you caught me.

Patamon: Why?

Gary: Because, I am the author! Muahahahahaha, ahahahahahaha!

Patamon: You big meanie!

Gary: You flying pot roast!

Gatomon: Hey! Don't talk to him like that, handsome! Hey!

Gary: (smirks) Why Gatomon, I never knew! Hehahaha!

Izzy: Okay, I think we'd better end this before it becomes a catfight.

Gary: Which I'd win.

Gatomon: Oh, really?

Gary: (eyes glow red, electric energy emanation from hands) What was that?

Gatomon: Erm, I mean, err... miaow?

Gary: That's what I thought you said. Well anyway, that's about it. Later.

Credits

Storyboard - Gary C. Mikawa  
Plot - GCM  
TV watcher - G.CM  
Director - Gary Chris M.  
Producer - Gary C.M.  
Coffee maker - GC.M  
Camera Operation - Gary Chris Mikaewa  
Makeup - G. Chris Mikawa  
The guard who stands at the door - Gary CM.  
Studio Engineer - G. Chris. M  
Chapter Titles - G.C. Mikawa  
Cleaner - G.C Mikawa  
Studio Operation - GC.M  
Beginning of chapter 5 - T.K.

Cast

Tai - Tai  
Matt - Matt  
Sora- Mimi  
Mimi - Sora  
Izzy - Izzy  
Joe - Joe  
T.K. - T.K.  
Kari - Kari

Davis - Cookie monster  
Ken - Master Chief  
Yolei - Yolei  
Cody - Cody

All respective Digidestined Digimon play themselves in this feature film because, who better to play Patamon than, Patamon?

Patamon: Hey!

Sponsored by:  
(Fender. Fine electric instruments. Except the Jazzmaster. It sucks! DO NOT BUY IT!  
Ma's Home Baked Cookies. Ma's. The way Ma used to make em.  
Columbia Broadcasting Company. The CBS. We'll buy your company and reduce the quality of your products then sell it to our own employees when we're bored with it.)

Not!


End file.
